END rise of Yliaster Empire (re-upload)
by kaisershadowhunter
Summary: Aftermath of Tartaros. Natsu and their dragonslayer friend (except Laxus) decided to began a journey after witnessing Igneel death, and also finding out he was E.N.D. Natsu decide that he will create something far more powerfull then a guild, larger then a guild. He decided to build a country. (On Hiatus)
1. info (re-upload)

**info**

A/N: hi this is my first fanfiction hope you guys like my story. Natsu being END and able to control it this is Perfect story for you guys

and also special thanks to

The wiErDos Association because you create the best fanfiction i ever read "The END Journey" please check their story on .

Disclaimer : i don't own fairy tail is belongs to Hiro Mashima

Have fun and happy reading :)

this story available on Wattpad thank you.


	2. Prologue (re-upload)

**Prologue**

This is the hardest battle they have ever fought.

This is the first time, this battle Will give them a scar on their heart. Many sacrifices had made between friends and families in order to bring their guild into victory. But now they must move on from this pain in order to face a greater future ahead.

War of the guild between Fairies and Demons finally is over. The mage finally settles the scorecard between the demon Tartaros and also save the world from destruction, but when the battle is happening. Acnologia made his appearance to the battlefield and will bring the destruction once more.

They only saw the beast with fear cannot move even a single muscle because, Acnologia something they can't overwhelm, something describe this beast is living apocalypse.

Everyone would've died in his hand if not for the dragon who also appeared out from nowhere and helped the human between their fight against the demon Tartaros and the black dragon king of apocalypse altogether.

Even everyone was happy with their victorious, Natsu only started tearfully at the Torn body of his poster dragon, that who now lay defeat on the ground and on Verge of death after taking brutal hits from the black dragon king. He only stands there helplessly as his father mercilessly killer in front of him. Unable to save him even after for all this year of training to be come stronger.

For a year, he's been searching for his poster father that one day they will be reunited again but-

.

.

Only once this time He's was once again leaving Natsu, this time finally forever.

He didn't want that he wants to share everything for the past year after his sudden disappearing, all journey he has, the experience, and also how strong he became in his life. Also, he wants to tell him, countless people and friend, he met all along the way.

There are so many things...he wants to tell about his life but-

.

.

It's was all over.

He never got a chance to say a single word from his mouth, that memories he experiences when he disappeared.

"Igneel... Don't leave me." His words followed with a wave of tears from his eyes as the body of the defeated fire dragon king started to begin to glow on bright light then-

.

.

"NATSU" a voice called the pinkete from behind he cannot look back he only sees his Foster father started to

Disappearing.

The voice was his exceed Happy, he flies toward his partner follow with other figures that started approach to him.

"Natsu-san... Is that... ?" Wendy only widen her eyes on shock to see the body of Foster father of the person he sees like an older brother, Carla that flying beside Wendy only nodded her head in silent, she knows there is no word can help on this situation

Besides Wendy, large muscular man Gajeel he also nodded his head, he remembers the day when the pinkete said they dragon disappear at the same day, and also this day they finally return with their dragons but this time it the separated again this time forever.

Despite his cries, there was no response, the body of dragon king started to glow much brighter than before after time passes the dragon finally gone forever.

.

.

.

"IGNEEL!!" Screamed of the pinkete cannot accept the loss of his Foster father, the blue young girl cannot hold it much longer wave of tears started to overflow from her little eyes. She knows this pain, the pain losing someone you love especially the one that you call a "parent", this happen when she lost Grandeney she then knelt down while Charla started to comfort her.

Gajeel on the other hand only nodded his head then small tear appears on his eyes despite he rarely cries this is the first time he feels this much of sadness.

"Why?! I So Goddamn Weak ?!" He cursed himself for not be able to be strong like his father wanted.

"Natsu..." Happy only look at him with tears on his eyes while he confronts his partner.

Dragon Slayer? is that title even worthy for him and rest of them? He didn't even slay a single dragon. At the battle in eclipse gate, he only knocked down Motherglare not fully kill him, this makes gas huge gap back then. He hated himself for not able to slay a single dragon, also cannot fulfill the role that Ignell in entrusted to him.

Is it their fate to lost their foster parent? Is this unavoidable? Or from the start, they must lose their parent in order to get strong?

Those question simply buried in the three slayer mind, unanswered, when Natsu notice something from his smell and Gajell also smell the same.

A smell of great evil, the smell of the same person that almost killed them in Tenrou Island seven years ago.

"So Igneel ever stood up a chance, huh ?" an unknown voice suddenly appear in the same direction of the smell the three slayers turn their gaze toward the location of the smell and the voice, Natsu is recognize this voice, alarmingly toward distance the infamous black mage standing over at the distance, staring at the place where Ignell resting place.

Despite his usual expressionless nature, he rarely shows sympathy toward others. It was odd to see him a sign of care of fallen dragon king.

"ZEREF!!" Uttering the name of black mage himself, Natsu gritted in anger as he found the perpetrator behind all of this.

The sky dragonslayer only shaking in fear because this is the first time she sees the Black Mage himself when she was young, Grandeney once tells her stories about a Black Mage that bring disaster to this word. She's thought that just a story, but now this more than just a story she finally saw him face to face the Legendary black mage Zeref.

Without thinking, Natsu lashed out to him on pure rage as Flames spew out from his fist and launched his attack on him. however, Zeref never showed any sign of backing away he Mets his flame directly, staggering himself in the process but sustaining no damage at all as of didn't hurt a single bit.

"Salamander! I back you up" after hearing that Natsu is backing away from his spot, then Gajell activates his iron-shadow dragon mode. he used the remaining magic power in his body to launch a single attack toward the Black Mage.

**IRON-SHADOW DRAGON ROAR** a torrent black winds accompany with metal shard and shadow element aim toward the black mage. and again Zeref didn't show any backing away when the blast is approaching him closer, then large blast and large dust is everywhere after the result of the attack.

A moment later the dust cloud started to disappeared hope, they finally defeated the black mage but the result unexpected... Zeref only stands there again without showing any sign of damage in his body even a single scratch.

(-No way... that attack... didn't... damage him ?-) The iron dragon slayer only looks at the black mage in pure shocked his last attack will not affect toward the black mage then Gajeel fall to the ground due running out of magic power.

While stand in there Zeref never ever regarded the dragonslayer's hostility and capability threat to him. After all, he possibly kills him anytime he wants to with his magic alone but-

.

.

He never wanted to all of that since he was...

After a failed attack from Gajeel, Natsu continues attacking the black mage, now this time all of his body covered in flame he rushed toward Zeref with inhuman speed, then Natsu raised his right arm and again flame spew out from his fist.

"You killed him!...-no you killed our parent I never forgive you!" Natsu shouted in rage as he continuously poured out of his power toward him without stopping as his attack hit the target and was pushing him back in the process but Zeref never showed any signs of pain in him and was freely taking his attacks head-on.

"it seems like, your power is still the same state like back at Tenrou Island... Natsu" he spoke in monotone but Natsu just ignored him and continue onslaught against him.

"This time will be different!!... This time I will destroy you once and, for all like you always wanted" He declared, but Zeref only gives him another blank smile.

His body suddenly begins to form up a scales and his face has scale-like features, signifying his use of the Dragon Force at his own free will for the second time.

The two dragon slayer that witness the form that shown by the pinkete, only make them say a few words.

"So that's Natsu-san... Dragon Force"

"He activates with his own free will... amazing"

Despite their Amaze the blue exceed stand beside Wendy begin to take a deep breath and then-

.

.

"NATSU YOU CAN DO IT!!" Cheering shout from Happy, make the fire dragon slayer smile when his power getting more powerful.

Then Natsu rushed toward Zeref with his enchanted power he lifts his right arm and once again flame started to appear and this time more and bigger, almost like the size of a house.

"Take this Zeref!!"

**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Great Flame Iron Fist** the fist that delivered hit Zeref in the chest and sent him away from vicinity and crash to the nearest hill,

the last attack that delivered was spent a lot of magic power.

The form cannot stand much longer his scale begins to disappear from him once more, giving him a huge wave of exhaustion then he went down to his knees, heavily panting.

"*huff*...*huff*..."

"Natsu!!"

"Natsu-san!!"

The two dragon slayer begins to running toward Natsu and try to help him restore his magic energy.

"Natsu... Are you alright?" Said Happy with a worried look on his face.

"I'm... Fine... Just use too many magic energy" replied the pinkete.

"Let me heal you up Natsu-san" Wendy the begin using her sky dragon slayer magic to heal Natsu wound.

"But we cannot happy just yet, did Salamander really kill that Black Mage ?" Gajell known his attack was powerful, but since Zeref is immortal. The Iron Dragonslayer not sure that attack will finish him.

"I don't know *huff*... I use all remaining magic power I have to launch one single attack on him... Hope that can kill him" Natsu said while he returning his gaze toward the hills then something begins to shock him, Zeref only stand there never once took any real damage, not a single scratch, even there is no a single pain, like that last attack was meaningless to him, the three dragon slayer felt shocked that nothing can kill him.

(-What on earth is he... ?-)

(-Even Dragon Force and that last attack didn't work on him-)

(-just powerful is this person ?-)

That question buried inside the three slayers mind then . begins to speak.

"It seems you're not even strong enough to kill me Natsu... ...should

you become stronger at this era, the world might stand a chance once again and probably end the cycle of destruction but-

-you're not that powerful enough to match against him. Ignell had his own way for making you stronger but it seems he failed."

Hearing the name of his Foster dragon. Natsu look at him confusion ignoring his weary condition.

"W-what do you know about my father ?!" Instead of answering him, he simply gazes off into the distance, recalling the past events that he had with the late Fire Dragon King in which Natsu had no knowledge of.

There was a moment of silence between them until he began his side of the story.

"E.N.D" he spoke in which caught the three slayer attention as he began to mention the same book that Igneel wanted him to retrieve back from the underworld king but right now, the book is in the Black Mage's possession.

"E.N.D?" Wendy simply asked toward the Black Mage about the name of the book that made her curious when she's fighting Tartaros.

"That right... the guild master of Tartaros, the strongest demon I ever created" Zeref only explain toward her with blank smile accompany with a monotone voice.

Hearing the explanation the rest of the slayer except Natsu begin to think, what will happen if the book is finally unsealed, or the demon awakens.

That would be another apocalypse other than Achnologia that will destroy this world.

Zeref then returns his gaze toward the exhaustion fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu, the book that Igneel wanted to take from the demon of Tartaros... He longed to get in his hands since that book is contain my perfect creation"

"Of course he would! that book is dangerous for anyone to be held by someone like you!"

"You're wrong...It is not by the reason that it's dangerous to him but rather-

-it's something that he wanted to keep it in order to protect you"

He revealed which surprised the three slayers especially Natsu whom surprise even more as he somehow knew his relationship between Igneel as his foster son.

"Don't Say any more bullshit!" Gajeel began to speak that surprise the two slayers

"don't say anything that you like close to salamander!... Because of you, Metalicana must sacrifice himself in order to destroy the bomb!"

"I see... So your Metalicana foster son huh it seems he doesn't stand a chance as well" Zeref replied toward iron dragon slayer with a monotone voice, and also with a blank smile like he always do.

"What did you say!?" Gajeel cannot hold his anger he began to stand up but fall to the ground due to lack of magical power.

Zeref only looks at him with the same expression but later he said a word that completely confused the three of them.

"Please don't interfere this is between family manner" That word just come out from the black mage mouth make the three of them confused, somehow he like know about Natsu and said this is family manner.

"W-what are you trying to pull Zeref!?" He demanded an answer but Zeref could only shook his head with his eyes closed in wonder.

"With thing right now, I guess there no need to hide it any further..." he pauses before returning his gaze toward the exhausted fire dragon slayer.

"I'm Zeref Dragneel... I'm your older brother Natsu." He placed a blank smile as if it heeded no emotions fits his character

It was then group shocked that hear such ridiculous claim, but importantly the group switches his gaze toward Natsu that simply more shocked to hear that.

Zeref? His brother? That total bull? how in the world would he be related toward to a man in the past?

Sure he knows his relationship between Igneel but doesn't mean he claim to be his legitimate brother. Igneel only family he have. There must be some sort of mistake here.

"Natsu! Don't listen what he said"

"Yeah! Stop all saying such crap! That impossible!" He shouted defiance.

"Perhaps I could prove it to you in some other way..." He pauses and he summoned the book of E.N.D on his hand that caught attention toward the group.

"...This has been the attention of some other cults as well since I created this to be the most powerful Etherious that may even rival that of Acnologia as well. It's a coincidence of why Acnologia wanted to destroy E.N.D. Because it's a threat to his domination. I'm not here to explain a history of it. Rather, I'm here to show you what this book really is and why it's important to Igneel as well."

He dropped the book to the ground as the group carefully watched it fall as Zeref continued once more.

"E.N.D-no or should I say Etherious Natsu Dragneel." He slightly smirked as the group widened his eyes in shock at the real meaning of the book himself.

"W-what!"

"That is you, Natsu... you're the strongest demon I've ever created. My own brother infuses with the power of strongest serious."

"Cut the crap already! I ain't listening some shit you're trying to say-" a striking pain went up from his bottom chest as Zeref launched a dark beam toward the book itself in which case, it reacted to the same as Natsu's body who could only scream in pain as his body instantly shot up with huge loads of pain afterward.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-san are you okay ?"

"Salamander... You! why did you do to him ?"

"I've only acknowledged his existence, every time the book takes damage, Natsu will feel the damage as well because both of them are the same"

"I-I-I won't!" He denied

"Then I remind you something again, Natsu... ...in time, only two will be meet me again in the future. Whether it would be you or E.N.D himself will be able to make it to the very end" He turned around to leave as he left the book before it started to glowing dark red as flames surrounded it before vanishing completely and turned into a sea of red fire before flying toward only to shield his eyes.

The rest of them knocked down to the other side by the flame think that Wendy and Gajeel getting his way.

"Wendy! are you alright?" Carla starts rush down toward Wendy location with happy.

On the side, Gajeel and Lily only witness the flame and then began re-group with Wendy.

"Sky girl are you alright?"

"Eh... I'm fine but where Natsu-san-"

Eventually, the group realize the and returning his gaze toward the ball of flame it was a process of fusing Natsu and the book of E.N.D

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-san!"

"Salamander!"

The group begins shouted hope something will not happen toward the pinkette.

Inside the fireball, the flame sipped into his bodies as a large of power was felt by him in which he goes for a dramatic change. His hair was starting to turn crimson and his eyes glowing in bright red color, signifying of a beast.

The once bright color of his flame. Forever replace with a dark crimson color. His canines become sharper than ever and two protruding small horns began to appear above his head until a large pain surged again all over his body, causing him to lose his strength and succumbed into its torture as the transformation continue.

The group then widened their eyes in shocked after seeing transformation toward pinkete and large magic power that he has.

"N-Natsu..."

"Natsu-san... Is that you?"

Many questions simply asked toward the pinkete, because their see no longer fire dragon slayer they know, their only sees his new form as a monster or demon to be exactly.

Natsu ignored those question and returning his gaze toward Zeref.

"W-what happening?!"

"I simply returned right where the book is... ...Mars geer was oblivious of this. There is no such thing a revival of E.N.D... After all, he just sleeping, waiting to be awakened once again. You and him are one... Both love by Igneel so much that he didn't want to finish you after all. And instead, he tried to teach you the ways of life..." A light smile went on toward his lips as he turned around away before vanishing but not before he parted with his last words over to the pinkette once more.

"The final battle is approaching... ... I want you to surpass me, Natsu... I hope you will gain your power enough to eradicate me and Acnologia altogether..."

And with that, his body faded into distance leaving the distraught pinkette alone with his group that only stand there in quiet, with many shocking truths and revelations that he still wanted to process inside his mind. The truth behind his past and his nature finally revealed.

There no other way to deny it

He was E.N.D

The person behind this pain and suffering. The one who inflicted a lot of scars towards his friend and brought them sadness.

Guilt instantly went through his heart as tears immediately for out from his eyes ignoring his transformation but rather realizing the fact that he caused all this mess and hurt his friend without knowing it.

He started it all.

"W-what have I done?"

"Natsu-san..." Wendy tries to confront the pinkette but.

"Stay away from me!"

"But Natsu-san..."

"Stay away from me I'm monster"

With that, he simply running toward the forest only leaving the sad sky dragon slayer and his fellow exceed. Gajeel only lows down his head with depression, he cannot think straight right now. while looking at Matsu before he vanished to the forest.

They can't hold their tear much longer than a wave of began to appear from their eyes.

The pain that Natsu has to affect them as well.


	3. Enemy Companion (re-upload)

**Enemy Companion**

It was cold

The tiny raindrops continue to splatter down unto hard ground

as clouds covered the skies, dying landscape in an eerily dull grey color. Thunder roared at the distance which begun with lightning appearing from within the cloud itself.

A sole figure slowly walks in long dirt path as his pink hair is slowly drenched in the rain together with his clothes. His face hung low, forever looking at the ground in despair. And his expression matches the dull of a landscape.

One oddity in his features is two small horns located at the top of his head in which he began to cover it with a cloak in order to conceal from the eyes of onlookers. Lucky for him there's no one around him as he solely walked blindly to the road without knowing his destination.

He wanted to get away as far as possible. From Fairy Tail, from his friend.

But then someone calls him with remind voice make the pinkeete stop.

"Natsu-san!"

Natsu turned his head toward the direction of the voice, then he saw a familiar figure.

Wendy and Gajeel along with their exceed and also the pinkeete exceed as well, Happy. Walking toward Natsu.

But he only give them blank expression.

"Why did you guys keep following me. I told you to stay away from me, and I thought you guys returning to guild" Natsu said with a cold tone, expecting them to think their mind but he was wrong their keep following him.

But something makes Natsu confused why are they not returning to the guild? That question simply pops out on Natsu head, but before he could ask Wendy begins to speak.

"When we're on the way home, I just heard that Fairy Tail is disbanded" Wendy with a sad tone.

Hearing that from blue young girl, tears started to appear from Natsu eyes he fell to his knees in distress.

"I know why Gramps, disbanded Fairy Tail because of my right..." That word just came out from pinkeete mouth while a wave of tear accompany.

Why did they expect his the one that destroys their guild, his the one that hurt their friend, his the person that cause them desires in the first place.

"It's all my fault... *sniff* If I didn't exist... none of this will happen *sniff*"

"Natsu-san..."

"Just kill me Already!!... I want to die!!.." This when Natsu cross the limit before anyone could speak or act. Gajeel begins to approach the depressed pinkeete.

Then he grabs Natsu collar and punches him in the face that makes send him away. The group is shocked, because of an unexpected act by the Iron dragon slayer.

"Will you cut the crap already Salamander!" Gajeel shout with angry tone due to annoying with Natsu depression.

what did he expect from him to do that. His the one that gives them suffering his right to be angry at him. iron dragon slayer begins to approach the pinkeete and grab him in collar he out patience because of his whiny nature.

"since when yo became cry baby huh, salamander!?"

"Gajeel...?"

"Listen I don't give a damn! Are you a demon or brother of that black mage" his tone is full of anger also with determining while he looks at the pinkete face to face.

"But... I'ii"

"Listen Salamander you remember back at the guild I said i want my rematch against you"

Hearing his mind begin to flashback after the war with phantom while Gajeel, and Natsu staring at the open seas then he said he want his rematch against him, Natsu gladly accepts it.

"His right Natsu-san" Natsu then change his gaze toward Wendy her face shown serious and also determine.

"We won't blame you because you're a demon... You help us many time Natsu-san, Now is our turn to help you" she pleased while looking at pinkete.

"But..."

"We know, you're his brother but it doesn't make any change. You're still our friend Natsu-san"

Natsu-san then chances his gaze toward the three exceed waiting for their answer.

"Like Wendy said you're our friend as well whenever Wendy go, I go with her."Carla said with a smile on her face.

Then the next one is Lily.

"Gajeel is my partner, whenever he goes I go with him."

The last one is his own exceed Happy he already expects from his partner he will say a bad thing about him.

"Natsu... I..."

"I know... Happy"

"I don't care you're a demon"

Hearing that word from him makes Natsu widened his in shock.

"You're my partner, whenever you go, I go with you. You already take care when I'm little like Wendy said, is our turn now."

After hearing that tears start to flow from his eyes but Natsu quickly sweep it over. Their word already reached his heart, even his appearance is a demon,

His heart always human and his mind always Natsu dragneel

Not a demon create by a human murderer.

Natsu quickly stands up and looking at them, and give them his signature smile.

"Thank you guys"

"Gehe... That Salamander I know" replied Gajeel with his signature laugh.

"I'm sorry guys... For worrying me." Said Natsu while he looking at the ground feel guilt about his action.

"No need to feel sorry Natsu-san we understand" replied Wendy

"Ne... Natsu where we going to do now."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at the blue exceed, after hearing his question their turn their gaze waiting for the pinkeete answer.

"Maybe I'm just gonna wandering" said Natsu.

"So allow us to accompany you Natsu" replied Happy.

"Huh?"

"You heard Wendy right now whenever you go, we go."

"But..."

"No but Salamander this is also Perfect chance for us to get strong as well, for defeating that damn Acnologia and Zeref" Gajeel replied with a serious tone.

"Please Natsu-san, allow us to join you"

"Huh... Okay then fine, You can come"

With that Natsu continues his journey with his fellow slayer that accept him whatever he was,

a complete silence appears between the group when the group started to move, decided to break the silence Wendy simply asked the pinkeete.

"Um... N-Natsu-san, where actually we're going ?"

"For now, we just stay away from fairy tail as far as possible"

Hearing that Wendy just winced that word just come out from Natsu mouth, she understands the pinkeete fell, it was hard for him due to the fact he was one of demon that created by Zeref, also he was his brother as well.

But she just keeps that in mind while she looked to Natsu in worried.

After few minutes the group is walking. A two figures followed as well though keeping in far distance in not to get noticed by the group.

.

.

Another few hours of walking and the day has finally shifted to the afternoon, but the cloud never even changed at that time as the sky was still covered by grey and dark clouds hovering above. The only difference is the rain finally stopped, leaving only the world with puddles and pools of water covering the ground in its aftermath.

The sun was not able to light its way to the ground since the clouds continue to obscure its presence from Earthland, giving the ground hard time to dry up.

The group stooped for a moment in the nearby forest as they grabbed fruit from one of the trees, and catch some fish in the nearby river as they food source after walking non-stop. They don't know this place since they blindly took on any road they had across to, to just get away from Fairy Tail as possible.

They sat in a nearby large rock as which was located at the side, they rest for while an also this is the first time they eat in silence.

While chopping on fish Happy turn their gaze toward his foster father, while he ate fruit in slowly and silently.

Time slowly past before them as Natsu gazed over to the blurry sunset before him but the thickness clouds simply made it hard for him to gaze at its wonderful scenery.

It didn't help him further as one of the fruits that he found quite sour for his taste.

"It's awful." Natsu muttering to himself and throwing the fruit away, his sudden action caught the group attention at him also with worried look especially certain the blue exceed.

This is the first time Natsu ever eat food without greedy and also complain about the food "Natsu... your acting different now... Zeref what have you done to Natsu I know!?" Happy though in his mind even he sees the dragon slayer that he always knew, but the feeling and emotion that he has begun to disappeared.

..

..

A few minutes later a group of thugs, eventually come across the road and took notice of the group as they moved closer to him in an intimidating way.

"Well, lookie here... We got ourselves a group of traveler... " One of the thugs smirked in response before talking out a magic embedded knife from his pocket and pointed toward the group without mercy.

"Hand over your valuables, kids." The group just stay silent.

"Are you ignoring us?!"

"You heard him? I said, hand over your thing or we-" before the thugs can finish Gajeel hit the thugs with his iron club and knock him out.

"T-their Mage!"

"S-shit run!" The two begin to leave his knocked out friend before their escape Lily already turn into his muscular form knocked the two out.

"Geez, what annoying people."

After tying up the thugs at the nearby tree, their look at the carriage that group brings along with them, it has many consumable foods enough for the group to eat and many stolen cloth and item.

"What are going to do with this Natsu-san ?" Wendy asked toward the pinkeete waiting for his response.

Natsu could only wonder if they had taken possession of this stolen for they own gain, however-

-

-

"We just use all of this, maybe it will provide something good for us."

"Ehh!... Why?" Wendy asked toward the pinkeete decision.

"Right now we are in the middle of nowhere, second maybe they already steal in somewhere else, and also I don't see a nearby village or even a town in here and also it's better to erase our evidence and trace."

With things right now it's better just take it. There's no need to play mister goody-two-shoes. If Erza was right here,

He would've been beaten half to death.

"B-but." Wendy said with guilty tone, for the rest of her life she's never stole something before after that Carla started to comfort her.

"Wendy... Natsu was right, even I don't like the idea it's better to use that we find. until we find a nearby town or village"

"I understand Carla."

Then the groups begin took the clothes, food, and item for themselves.

A few minutes later the group decides to change in the nearby forest.

Natsu came out with a very long black leather coat, gray shirt, accompanied with black pants and black boot that matches his clothing.

And Happy is using a dark blue shirt, in the outher he using a black vest.

Gajeel came out with a black jacket that has a spike on the shoulder, gray pants, and black boot.

Lily has the same attire like gajeel.

Then lastly Wendy came out with a blue jacket, with a white shirt in the inside, along with white skirt also she wears a very long shock and black shoes.

Carla has the same attire but only in different color, she wears almost all red.

Then they took one of the bags and put in many supplies that they need in the way.

"Are you guys already done ?"

"We're done Natsu"

"Okay..."

They put all of their old clothes to the ground, then Natsu starting to summon his flame, instead of normal color flames. It turns out to be dark red color flames.

Natsu then burned them away, and he dissipated his flame before looking down straight to his hand and saw the change of his power. Ever since the book merged into him, his powers were far stronger than it was before though he couldn't help but feel that it has been corrupted and that the power is slowly coming in toward him as if it was swallowing him hole.

Setting their thoughts about the changes of pinkeete power, they can only pray something bad will not happen, and taken their friend away.

"Are you guys ready?"

"We are"

"Okay then... let's go" then the group began to move again but-

"We finally found you" it was then a monotone voice resounded as they widen his eyes in shock before looking back towards the two unknown figure.

His eyes darted over to the first figure is a wounded woman dressed in a somewhat beige-colored leopard kimono outfit which was also dirtied in process. it was strapper unto a torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back. below her was a pair of high socks that reach unto her thighs though with her feet lacking any footwear as she was already walking barefoot, seeing that they were sore at the moment, probably walking during the rain.

the second is unexpected Natsu able recognize this one a male figure dressed in black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern, The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket he wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle, The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf.

"Y-You two smell something similar... By the way, who are you, people?!"

The figures never replied but instead, unveiled their tattered cloak to show for them, the woman one it has revealed a pair of large golden horns protruding from the side of her head. A white band is seen upon her hair, seemingly to separate her hair from the sides while also framing her bangs in the process which also revealed a rather odd-looking symbol on her forehead.

the male one has more like a human feature he only has very long and wavy dark purple hair that reaches his shoulder and also tied up in large ponytail.

"Y-You're-"

"The Goddess of the Chill Moon... Sayla"

"I'm the Underworld King... Mard Geer Tartaros"

"We've come here to reunite with our Master"

..

..

..

The night was coming up so fast as the light of the day eventually vanished and only to be replaced by darkness that soon covered the entire world, making way for the nocturnal being to wander through the outside world.

Situated at the forest they were eight figures temporaly camping outside away from the road in order to avoid any suspicious and attention from any people. Since the night has fallen, they needed a place to settle the night while also exchanging their explanations from each other.

A small fire was lit up on the middle of the camp as Gajell and Lily helped out for the material while also cutting down some several woods for them to sit and probably rest for the entire night.

Natsu sat on the other log as he stared oddly at the fire while the other sat beside him and not before long he gazed toward the two demons who were they former enemies and Natsu former guildmates on his forgotten guild which had been destroy by his friend several days ago.

There was awkward silence before them as the group find it hard to converse with an enemy who was trying to kill their friends at first but then submitted their own will to them just because Natsu was their guild master.

But something made the pinkeete has a lot of question, he look at the familiar male demon, the acting leader of Tartaros, that he defeat him along with Gray several days back.

But after that Zeref shown himself and turn him back into his book form and destroy it right in front of his eyes, so the question are why he still alive ? Or even right here ?.

And also the woman sat beside him was supposed to be one of the Tartaros elite teams the infamous Nine Demon Gate.

Right now, they might be the only surviving member of his other former guild and that they were once on the same guild.

Another wave of silence went through the group until Natsu finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk.

"Why are you here ?" he asked

"We're here to serve our master"

"How did you find us here"

"After the loss between the Fairies, me and Lord Mard Geer noticed your presence from a mile away... it was then we knew that Master END has finally revived."

"I-i see..." then Natsu turn his gaze toward the Underworld king that shown face of regret.

"your Mard Geer right...?"

"Yes I am... glad i can finally meet you my lord" he said with cool voice

"Y-yes but i though your-"

before Natsu can finish the underworld king begin to speak again.

"Death... yes i am, back then after my lost between you and the son of Silver, Lord Zeref destroy my tome form, and destroy it-

.

.

-but Lord Zeref give me second chance, so recreated me again with requirment being loyal and folow E.N.D order, so he begins to tell me the origin of book of E.N.D and i never though you the human that i tried to kill was master E.N.D and Lord Zeref brother"

"Suppose i am..." replied Natsu with little voice, he still doesn't admit he was Zeref brother and E.N.D.

"Please forgive me my lord because of my arogant behaviour and strong believe of my plan, i tried to kill you without thinking, i think we doing something right i deserve any punishment that you gave it to me"

The underworld king knelt down toward the fire dragon slayer asking for forgivness, like a knight that failed his mission or done something bad toward his king. His appeal completly shocked the group especially Natsu.

Now Natsu can only muttering to himself shall he forgive this demons or kill him again. back-then his action almost wiped out all of the magnolia even almost kill his friend back then.

Even his action can't be forgiven. Natsu decide to do this-

.

.

"Raise your head"

Mard geer folow what the fire dragon slayer order.

"The past is the past now we need to move from our former self to become much better us in the future"

"Aye" shouted Happy

"Thank you my Lord" the underworld king smile in relief that his master finally forgive him then he also turn his gaze toward people that site besides pinkeete.

"I hope you guys can forgive us as well"

"It's fine Mard Geer-san and Sayla-san, we forgive you" Wendy tries herself to smile but deep in her mind she still afraid of the demon that she fought back then.

"Tch... like i care about you two, but i forgive you now. But listen i will keep an eye with you two" Gajeel said without single care for them but he tries his best to forgive them.

"Thank you everyone for your forgivenes"

"It's fine... and also correction i was not revived but awakened to be exact"Natsu corrected the statement from before that suprised the two demons.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean Master ?"

There was moment of silence between them as Natsu began to ponder once again about the events that transpired during his encounter with the black mage.

Sure, he wouldn't mind telling them since he already forgive what they did back then, also they share loyalty toward him.

"...He was there. Zeref was there all along."

"Zeref?!"the demon girl exclaimed in suprise.

"Yeah... he's been watching me and everyone else, including you all bac in Tartaros. He revealed everything to me just after my father died. That i'm the E.N.D you're all talking about."

"I see... Master seen you already awakened, are you planning to reform Tartaros"

"No i'm not going to reform Tartaros" Natsu word completly shocked the two demons.

"But why... ?" Sayla asked.

"I'm not letting the same pain inflict on to my friends. Even if i need to fight this own power myself, now it's best for me just to keep wandering"He said while looking palm of his hand.

"But you're no longer a member of the Fairy... You're Master E.N.D the one who formed Tartaros. Our save haven for the books of Zeref. With your power, we can restore our guild back into its former glory" she spoke in a monotone despite Natsu's denial.

"Tartaros destroyed..."

"But the Master is still Alive." She

replied

"What are you trying to achive here!?" He demanded, seeing that her alarming presence gives him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Natsu-san..."

"We're here to serve under our master...

Until the time we can reunite with Lord Zeref-"

"Sayla that enough..." Mard-geer stop the demon girl word.

"But..."

"Listen here, we still have bad relationship with our master... please drop out attitude and think before you speak okay" the underworld king reason toward, the demon girl.

Look like he far more understand about current situation regarding yesterday battle, because they still have bad relationship with other, and also lack of trust.

"I-i understand Lord Mard Geer... please forgive me Master END" the demon girl asking for forgivnes toward the pinkeete.

"Fine... but please don't call me END"

"Eh?"

"Well the meaning of END is Etherious Natsu Dragneel just call me Natsu..." Natsu simply reason toward the two demons he doesn't like being called by that name.

"Okay then Natsu-sama" the two demons replied while bowing toward the pinkeete.

Natsu feel uncomfortable, after what they call him earlier, but whatever because he was they master. this must be gramps feels right, Natsu though in mind.

"Anyway Natsu-sama can we accompany in your journey ?" Mard Geer simply asked toward Natsu that completly shock them in process.

"Eh?"

"Our job it's to serve under you, even you don't want to bring back Tartaros, or return to Lord Zeref... we're don't care anymore, now our life is for serving you my lord." Mard Geer spoke with full of determined, the reason they doing this because their waiting so long for for the arrival of END.

How many hundred of years they spend only to wait their Master finally revived, now he's finally here there nothing more they do beside serve him.

"W-wait there for second... why you two want to join us ?" Natsu tried to reasoned them why they just want to join them... well he usually find if someone join in their journey, but they was...

"Hold on! You can just decide want to join us... remember what all of you did to us back then, i forgive you guys i still doesn't have trust on you two!" Gajeel reasoned.

"We're to serve our master... and don't worry we don't intend to kill innocent human ever again, because since Master is a friend with human" Mard Geer reasoned.

"*sigh* fine!!... you can join us" Natsu replied even he push their away they always follow him no matter what.

"Tch... suit yourself here"

"Thank you my lord"

"It's fine Mard Geer-san glad you can join"

"Aye"

And just like that their journey is getting more unussual with their former enemy tag along.

.

.

.

Few hour has passed and the sky already shown a midnight, the light that shine the field only the moonlight also campfire.

Most of the group already a sleep, except certain pinkeete, for the past few minute he only stared at the dark sky, thinking what will happen.

He really worried about his new power or corruption that enter his bodies, right now he still what happen if he loss control of this power, or what happen if END finally awaken...

"Oh Igneel... what shall i do about this ?"

Natsu decide to return to his, before he do that a certain bluenete wake up from her slumber.

"U-um Natsu-san..."

"Hi Wendy can't sleep ?" Natsu simply asked toward the sky dragon slayer.

"No just wake up suddenly..." Wendy replied.

"Okay then..."

Before he returned to sleep, Natsu noticed something a tears suddenly appear from Wendy eyes, noticing that Natsu he tries to confront her.

"Um... Wendy what wrong ?"

"I'm fine Natsu-san why do you asked ?"

"Wendy your crying... it's something bothering you ?" After asking that Wendy just embrace herself toward the pinketee that completly shock him.

"W-Wendy"

"I don't wan't..."

"Eh?"

"I don't wan't to lose my big brother *snif*"

After hearing Natsu widen his eyes, he never though Wendy will see him as bloodrelative, but Natsu always sees her as perfect little sister.

"Please Onii-san... don't turn into a monster" she's crying while tighten the hugs.

"Wendy is okay... your big brother is here it's fine now" Natsu while returning the hugs

"Onii-san... can you promise something"

"What is it?"

"Please don't ever leave me... i don't wan't to lose you Oni-san... just like Grandeeney"

"Hm... it's promise Wendy, i will never leave you"

"Thank you Onii-san"

And just like that, Both of them finally return to their slumber, with Wendy finally tell her feeling toward him.

And now Natsu finally sleep in peace.

**A/N and that for this chapter wow took that long enough sorry can't upload it sooner i have so many works to do at school and think about inspiration sorry if there is word you cannot understand.**

**Why Mard Geer is alive well his important character like think about Invel Yura if you already read the manga, and also i kinda of Natsu and Wendy like brother and sister so that.**

**Please leave a like and comment and no negative comment and also give some more suggestion to improve my story here RivaSatria2407 peace out...**


	4. New Journey Started (re-upload)

**New Journey Started**

Sun rose up from the mountain as the morning started it's course. Darkness retreated from the corner as the world welcomes the morning light. Different animals went out from their habitats and roarmed the wilds freely once again.

The light from the sun slowly penetrated through the thick branches from the trees above, shining the camp site. Natsu flickering his eyes open, the warm greeting of the morning slowly drained his droziness as his senses adjusted themselves to his surrounding.

Try to sitting up his body, Natsu felt something that hold him from gave up. He looking straight a saw blue furring exceed that slept on his chest, but something else clenching his right arm Natsu turn his gaze to his right side and what he saw... shocked him. He sees Wendy sleeping at his side peacefully.

"W-why Wendy here... ?" He asked himself in low tone while trying realesing himself from her grab.

But as soon he let go. Wendy hold him much tighter then before, at this state Natsu feel his face already heated up due to the embarrassment, and also afraid if someone suddenly wake up, and looked at him in this awkward state.

Well everybody let's just say something bad will happen.

"O-okay calm down... Natsu, try thinking positive here, it's just your little sister sleep beside you... "

Natsu try to calm himself, while looking her little sister sleeping peacefully, after that he just let it go and wait for his sister to wake up.

Natsu try to get up without waking up the bluenete, and sit on his place, he try to monitor their area where their sleeping at and hope no one noticing.

Soon he done his observation, his flash mind flash back to the accident last night.

Wendy doesn't wan't him turn into monster does she's mean... Natsu turn into E.N.D.

Thinking that made the pinkeete shock, Wendy has a fear of a demon, well for the little girl like it's usual. But when the battle with Tartaros back then.

She's must fight one of them in order stop face activation, she fought bravely in her battle, but deep inside her is fear fighting the demon, even she's already defeat them and stop the plan, that creepy feeling still haunt her until now.

Natsu only can feel guilty about he has done, made enemy of his family already bad, and now his hurting them without knowing.

The only way he can erase his guilt are runaway far from his families or former family and tried to resist E.N.D.

Few minute has passed, the light from the sun getting brighter than before, Wendy flickering her eyes open, and started obserbing the area.

"Oh... good morning Wendy did you sleep well ?" Natsu asked the bluenete with his usual smile but without grin.

"Natsu...nii..." Wendy tried to collect everything why when she's wake up Natsu sat beside her, and then she realize everything...

-

-

She cuddling him when she is sleeping an awkward state without her knowing, then she feel her face heat up and turn into red color due emberrassment, and started to back away from Natsu.

"Kyaa!!... sorry Natsu-san i don't mean to do that ?" She's tried to reason and hold her blush.

But for Natsu it was perfect opportunity for asking her, why she want to follow him in his get away from Fairy Tail.

"Um... Wendy"

"Yes... Natsu-san ?"

"What is your reason to follow me ?"

"Eh..." the bluenete response with confused look.

"What is your real reason to follow me Wendy ?"

"Um... I'ii... wan't to help you to get stronger so you can defeat Achnologia and Zeref Natsu-san" she tried to reason him but Natsu she was hiding something else, so he tried to ask her one more time with the same question.

"Wendy i'ii ask you again... what is your real reason to follow me ?"

This time the bluenete cannot answer this question she's out of reason now.

Natsu already knew that she was hiding something, Natsu only stare to her with sadness once more.

"Wendy... are you... afraid of me what i really am ?"

"E-eh... i'ii..."

"Because i was demon right..." unknowingly tear started appear from his eyes.

"Natsu-san... i'ii..."

"No need to reason... I knew it from the start my life was all lie... I was not human from beginning. I was demon created by a darkness that kill many people... I was destined to die from beginning, so let me di-"

Before Natsu can continue he was embrace by Wendy that show same feeling her sadness toward him, it really hurt her say something bad about himself especially he wish himself to dead.

"Natsu-san please stop" Wendy said while tears start to flow from her eyes.

"That true i'ii afraid of a demon but doesn't mean i afraid of them all."

"Since i already find out about who you really are. doesn't mean that i have reason to afraid or even hate you Natsu-san" Natsu was amazed by her word well now his relief that Wendy doesn't afraid of her but his sin toward humannity cannot be forgiven.

"But... Wendy... I'ii..."

"I don't care, what you are! To me you are my older brother" Natsu shocked by her statement that mean that she said being his sister was true.

Without hesistant Natsu return the hugs to Wendy and simply let's his emotion flow.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah... that was right i'm your older brother, from now on your name will be Wendy Dragneel..." Natsu said with determined.

"Yeah... Onii-san i'm your sister i will never leave your side"

Wendy filled with so much happiness since she finally tell her feelling toward his idol about being blood relative.

Now both of them enjoy the morning until they continue their journey again, on the other side Carla was finally awake and already hear everything she only smile toward her dragon slayer friend,

"you're finally did it Wendy i'm so proud of you"

Hour has passed the dawn finally change into morning, now more small creature started to gathering more, birds that land on the nearest branch start singing.

Happy tried to wake himself, he find himself in weird situation here usually he will the one take wake up first and findding the pinkeete still sleeping beside him.

But look like's he's the one that wake up first.

"Natsu... Where are you ?" He shout while searching the pinkeete.

"I'm here Happy" Happy turn his gaze finding Natsu with Wendy carrying food for their breakfast Natsu bring a bag that has a fish, and Wendy bring many fruit for their to eat.

"Natsu where have you been ?" Happy ask toward his partner.

"Sorry Happy me and Wendy are waking up early so we decide search something for breakfast" he reasoned

"Umm... okay but next time tell me first before you leave yeah ?"

"Okay"

Then Natsu started to fire again and started to cook the fish, the smell of cooking fish waking up the other group Gajeel and Lily is waking up because the smell from the fish.

"Salamander what you get for breakfast ?" He asked.

"Hope you liked fruit and cooked fish" Natsu answered.

"I'm eating the cooked fish" he and Lily sat beside Natsu begins to eat the fish.

"Good Morning, My Lord" A familiar voice appear from the right side Natsu turn his gaze and see and Mard Geer and Sayla awake from their slumber.

"Morning... i'm preparing you all a breakfast come eat together" Natsu said but the underworld king shock with his act toward them why ?

Well he was they master so he must serve under him but what he looking was his master was serving them a breakfast.

"Master you don't need to do all this ?" The underworld king asked toward the pinkeete but he simply smiled toward them.

"Is fine Mard Geer" Natsu reasoned.

"But my lor-" Mard Geer tried to reasoned him again but Natsu simply stopped him again.

"Look some time the Master must do anything for they comrades, i'm doing this because you two not our enemy anymore you two are our comrade so just seat there and eat the food"

The Underworld King stunned by his master word and also amazed that he's master already think them as they comrades 'so this is make you different from the other Etherious' Mard Geer thought and smile toward his Master careness toward comrade he is in a position that cannot refuse his supperior order.

"Yes My Lord if that is you're order" they bowed toward the pinkeete and they seat beside him and started to eat as well.

Meanwhile, Wendy looked at his older brother with amaze showing that he put trust toward their former enemies and acting as a good leader.

Few minute later

"Okay everyone we're moving again hopefully we can find nearest town so we can find a job to get money for our supplies." Natsu spoke while their preparing their belonging.

"Onii-san can you help me " As soon later everyone jaw hit the ground hearing the word that coming from her mouth, she just refere the pinkeete with 'oni-san' that means was big brother well they don't know what happen between them.

To make things more clear Happy decide to ask toward the pinkeete.

"U-um... Natsu..."

"Yes little buddy ?"

"Why... Wendy calling you... like that ?"

"Um... uh... how do i explain this... ?"

Natsu said in nervous while his ceek also became slightly red due to emberassment but while scratching his head, but Natsu decide he cannot hide it for any longer he need to tell everyone right now.

"Everyone i introduce you to my little sister, Wendy Dragneel" he smile toward the group that create small shockwave the one that shock are Happy, Lily, and Gajeel the other simply smile toward them.

"EEEHHHHH!"

"WEN- - - -DY- - - - DRAG- - - - NEEL?" All heads turned around the sky dragonslayer.

"It's pleasure to meet you my lady" Mard geer and Sayla said in unison and kneel down toward the bluenete.

"Wawawa... no need so be formal on me" Wendy shyly said, well since she's not used to formalities, well she knew about being formal toward other but someone show formalities toward her is different stories.

"It's fine my lady, our loyalty toward the master will share toward you as well" Mard Geer spoke toward the bluenete.

"Thank you Mard Geer-san"

"Wait there for moment!... i don't know what happen how did you suddenly became a blood relative to Salamander!" Gajeel said in disbelief what he just heard.

"Well to put it in simple... Wendy doesn't one of her family dissapeard again like last time, since i see Wendy as my own little sister, so i plan to act like her older brother to replace Grandeeney position. Is that already clear for you all ?"

Now everyone getting more confused now, but they decide to drop it already and just continue what their doing, well now everything getting more interseting now, hope everything will be going well.

Minute has passed Natsu and the other already packing their belonging and their prepare for their journey, also hope they can find a nearby town so they can get money and also supplies.

On the other side, Wendy seemingly reading the map looking for the nearest town.

"Onii-san i found a nearest not far from here only 4 kilometer away" Wendy said.

"Yosh~ now everyone we will moving again soon. But before we move we have several rule for you two." Natsu exclaimed.

"Rule ?" They tilted their head while question mark appear on their head.

"Yes, since both of your are Demon, we will meet so many people, so we need have this rule before you done anything strange" Natsu explained.

"Yes Master" they bowed toward the pinkeete.

"The first: don't kill any human it means you must not kill any innocent people when we encounter in our journey"

"Master i have question ?" Sayla asked while rising her hand.

"Yes"

"When a human try to attack us and also do bad think toward shall we just kill them or just beat them up ?"

"Well... i don't killing is necessary, but it's better we don't kill them" Natsu said.

"So we can kill human ?" Sayla asked once again.

"No!... just don't kill innocent human okay" The pinkeete with slightly anoyed with their question, but he can understand that they was one of demons from Book Of Zeref. For the rest of their life, they only tried to kill Zeref to fulfill his internal wish, so for them killing is necessary.

Also why they doesn't like human ? The answer is simple, for them human are weak individuals that simply can manipulate or just to arrogant about themself, but that was one mistake they made. Human are far more stronger than they thought so as they Master he must made them realize that Demon, Dragon, and Human are equal in this world.

"Okay is that answered all of your question ?" Natsu asked once again.

"Yes my lord" they speak in unison.

"Okay then let's go... but first are you gonna travel like that?" Natsu said white pointing his finger toward the demon girl.

"There is problem with me Master ?" The Demon girl asked.

"Well are you just gonna travel only with hood to cover your appearence ?"

"There is problem covering my appearance ?"

"Well it's just when we in the town i don't wan't town to get suspicious of us what happen if they realize your horn, and other"

"But Master, you also have horn like us it also make the human suspicious on you as well" hearing the demon girl statement was correct about him made the pinkeete slightly blush in emberasment.

"W..w...well... i just gonna use this hat to hide my horn so town people will not noticing also not to flashy" Natsu said while grabing the hat, and also this already bothering him having a horn while you travel, wish he can make it dissapear.

"If you want me to change my form into human i'm gladly accepted" she explained.

"Okay that relie- WAIT WHAT... Don't tell me you can use magic all this time" Natsu said in shocked.

"Yes Master there is a problem ?"

"Well... i thought, you primary power in battle are Curse"

"Indeed, Master... all of Tartaros member use Curse but some of us like me and Sayla learning a magic as well, event we rarely use it" Mard Geer explained toward the pinkeete.

"Okay then that you mean you can use Transformation Magic then"

"Yes Master... give me a minute" Sayla said. then she began to concentrate, moment later a purple light started to appear around her bodies, then her horn started to dissapear, then accompany with a purple mist.

Natsu try to witness what she gonna be moment later she appear with the same face body except her demonic appearence already dissapear, revealing normal pretty young woman.

"Um... how do i look ?" She asked the group.

"You're pretty Sayla-san"

"Not bad for a Demon"

"That was good looking you have"

Many compliment from the group but simply bowed formaly toward the pinkeete because that was his order.

"Thank you for the compliment Master"

"Yosh~ is everyone ready" Natsu exclaimed

"Yes Master" the two demon formaly bowed toward the pinkeete.

"Aye"

"I'm ready Natsu-nii"

"Geehee... this will be interesting"

All of them exclaimed with exciting Natsu only smile toward their spirit and then he turn his gaze toward horizon.

"Now... Our journey to became stronger started now!"

**AN : and stop for this chapter, sorry if you guys think is to short normally i will go more then this but yeah... also i change Natsu personalities more like calm and collicted person also he far more smarter in this story so hope you like it, no negative comment please and also tell me if i need an improment this is RivaSatria2407 peace out...**


	5. The Story Of Five Dragon Deity re-upload

**The Story Of Five Dragon Deity**

It's been a few hours since they started their journey. So far, the journey runs smoothly the two demons don't talk or killing stuff they just simply follow they're the pinkette order, well that relief.

Look like the two demons have a good relationship with the pinkette little sister since they shared loyalty toward her as well, and Gajeel he simply minds his own business walking blankly and thinking something on his head.

This must be hard for them the Guild that they few as home, where he can having fun, and also laugh with his friend now already gone. Natsu blames himself for the destruction of the guild and gives their friend pain without knowing, it was all of his faults Fairy Tail is disbanded.

But Natsu cannot blame himself any longer he must continue his path to become stronger not only to defeat Acnologia, and Zeref also to protect what he cared, he doesn't anything happened again he cursed his own weakness because of that Igneel get killed, not anymore this time he must kill Acnologia and Zeref.

Soon waved of pain went up to his head as if it was tearing him apart from both sides. This has been happening to him for quite some time now ever since his time with Zeref back at Magnolia.

He doesn't know if it has something to do his power. Maybe curses and magic aren't that compatible with each other, seeing that curses came from negative emotions from humans and that it was different from magic some cases and origin.

Happy notices his partner headache he tried to ask him.

"Natsu are you okay ?" He said with a worried tone.

"Oh it's fine just headache it happens every time, don't worry" he reasoned toward the blue exceed, but Happy can see that his partner was struggling again his inner side he always shows tough side and also smiling toward them only to make them less worried.

It's the matter of time the Natsu that he knows will turn into a real monster. He doesn't want that, losing his best friend was really hurt for him. Since he can't do anything in this time he just hopes Natsu will get through this.

"Onii-san... there was Town over there" Natsu looking down at the bluenette that she noticed a Town just a few kilometers away from the group.

"Yosh~ nice job Wendy!" the pinkette show his usual grin smile and rubbed the bluenette hair, his act made her slightly blushing he never feel this feeling back she was little, well she just happy now she has a family again.

..

..

..

A few minutes later, the group finally arrived at the town itself. The town was not that big like Magnolia also not too grand, the town only consists a few large building and some houses, at the center of the town there is a small fountain with have a beautiful design. The flow of the people is really friendly to their eyes welcoming wandering group like them.

Although their amaze they found themselves in front of a large building, the building more like a small mansion and in front of the door there was an old man standing welcoming them with a warm smile, the Oldman attire consists of an orange shirt with a brown vest that matches with his pant and two fair sandals.

"Welcome to our town travellers... my name is Samuel I'm the mayor of this town"

"Thank you for welcoming us Mr. Samuel can you show us the inn in this place? we need someplace to rest" Natsu asked.

"Oh it's over there..." he answered while pointed the building next to Cafe.

"Thank you so much" before the group leaves the Oldman recognize the pinkette face and begin to chase him down and caught his coat, Natsu that slightly surprised return his gaze toward the old geezer.

"May I help you ?" Natsu asked toward the old man.

"Yes... I recognize your faces, you three are the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail, right? The Salamander Natsu Dragneel, The Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, and The Sky Maiden Wendy Marvel am I right ?" Natsu totally shocked and amaze toward the old man he never thought that three of them will be recognized in all over Fiore.

Well maybe since the Grand Magic Games their name already spread all across Fiore or event Ishgar this is bad news.

"Sir... can you quiet a little bit. I don't want someone to recognize me, and my friend here please if you want to talk with me let speak in private okay." Natsu reasoned the old man about him and his friend doesn't want to get noticed by the townsfolk.

As for the mayor he just completely confused with the pinkette favor, but he the old geezer just accepted his wish a smile toward the group.

"Is that what you want we can talk about inside my house you don't mind ?" The old man asks in concern.

"Thank you, sir" Natsu bowed toward the old man.

A few minutes later**...**

Natsu and the other finally arrived at the old man house, the house the interior is very simple with just two sofas, wooden table, and one lacrima TV.

Natsu seat in one of the sofas beside him are Gajeel and Wendy, their exceed seat on their lap, as for the two demons their began observing their Master talking toward the human.

This is perfect chance how human is capable of why they lost their battle back then it's also a perfect chance why their master fight alongside a human.

Despite their curiosity Natsu sipping the tea provided by the Mayor.

"I never expected one of the Fairy Tail mages will visit our town!" The Oldman  
exclaimed in excited due fact there was Fairy Tail mage *uhm* I mean formerly.

"Yeah..." Natsu muttered slowly.

"What can I help you all, are you in a job right now? So how the Fairy Tail?" The old man asks curiosity toward the group but their low their head down and their face turning into a sad face.

The atmosphere between their conversation suddenly change only complete silence between them, decided to break the silence the oldman began to ask.

"What happen to Fairy Tail ?"

"Our guild,... has disbanded"

The current situation, about Fairy Tail shocking the Oldman. He never thought the number one guild in Fiore will be disbanded like this, they knew the reputation of the guild and the tragedy that happen 7 years ago.

He never though Fairy Tail will permanently disbanded. Completely fill the atmosphere once more, the Oldman decided to speak.

"Oh... I see, sorry to ask all of you"

"Oh it's fine, it's also still shocked us Fairy Tail just like that disbanded" Natsu exclaimed toward the old man still with his sad face.

"Do you know what happens?" That question simply strikes toward the pinkette heart.

The reason for their disbanded is him, the Master Tartaros up until now his guilt, and sin cannot be forgiven by Fairy Tail... no not just his guild... his sin committed in all across Fiore, without he realizing.

"Sorry I still don't know" Natsu lied toward the Oldman, he doesn't want him to think bad about them it will bad if he called rune knight to captured them.

"I see... so you guys, just wandering mage now ?" He asked the group.

"Yes... pretty much"

"Are you already plan where to go ?"

"No... still, haven't decided... but we're planning to get stronger, in a way of wandering"

"Aye"

"Oh i see... Mr. Dragneel, may i help you ?"

"What for ?" Natsu asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Yes you see, in our town there is a giant library their contain of many magic book event it containt ancient book as well, so you guys can go there for reading and learning new magic" the oldman explained, to the group.

"Are you okay , with this ?"

"It's fine, we're welcoming traveler especially you guys, since all of you help the kingdom many time even destroy it at the end of the quest right ?" The oldman laugh little bit causing Natsu to look away in embarassment, his act causing the little dragon slayer and the three exceed chuckle little bit.

"Geehee... the one that, causing destruction is Salamander right there... Geeheehee" laughed Gajeel toward the fire dragon slayer causing tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Unless i didn't, write bad song like you Metal head" Natsu return back his mocking toward the Iron dragon slayer this make also thick mark appeard on his forehead as well.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SALAMANDER?!"

"DID YOU HEAR ME, IRON-HEAD?!"

Then two butting head with each other, while their own respective aura started to appear, and also lightning spark also appear on their forehead, to shown their dislikes toward each other.

The other can only sweatdropped, as the two dragon slayers, but Wendy can only chuckling at his older brother act.

_"You're still the same Onii-san"_

**Moment later...**

Their finally arrived at the library of the town, the library we can said it's pretty massive, the front door of the library it consists of 2 large wooden door with a golden handler.

When they stepped inside they amaze there so many book shelf, and each of them has their own categories.

The group began to spread toward their own book categories.

**-With the Dragon Slayers-**

Natsu wandering in the part of creature, so he can learn more about Dragon or possibly a Demon.

Speaking of the Demons they decided to search in categories of magic, maybe they want to learn magic as well... For what? I don't know...

After wandering they found book shelf that written Dragon. So Natsu decided to search in there but before he searching Happy called him.

"Natsu!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Yes little buddy" Natsu look at the blue Exceed.

"I found a book of fish, it is said every fish in this world was written here!... Can we have it Natsu?!" He asked with sparkling eyes, followed by a drolling that appear on his mouth.

He imagines how he will eat every fish in this world even the rarest of them all, usually the more rarest the fish, more delicious the fish it was he thought.

Natsu can only chuckle a little bit at his partner and answering the blue exceed.

"Happy... We can't have that book. It belongs to townsfolk." Natsu answered, only replied by the blue exceed with a sad expression.

"Aye..."

"But Happy, you can still read the book in this place. So just enjoy yourself reading that book okay?" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin.

"Aye!"

Natsu resume his search, later...  
He found something that shocked him.

"Guys, come here!" Soon the dragonslayers and their, exceed started to gather around the pinkette.

"What did you found Salamander?" Gajeel asked toward the pinkette.

"Look..." Natsu showed the book to them.

"The Five Dragon Deity Of Giltena." they read the title in unison.

The other can only be titling their head to the side in confused, they don't know what the pinkeete.

"Galena isn't that continent where Gildarts, do his 100-years quest?" Happy asking to the pinkeete.

"Yes..."

"So what connection between us... With this Five Dragon Deity, and Giltena?" Gajeel asked.

"In that case let's find out what this book had. Maybe we can find a clue about surviving dragons in this world" Natsu explained, and the other can only nodded at his statement.

Later they gather at large table, each with their own books to read. Natsu is looking the two demons, and hope they will not cause an accident for them.

But before he can search them, they finally return with a bunch of books on their hand, Natsu can only sight in relief that they don't cause an accident.

"Master we finally return" Underworld king spoke while placing, his books to the table.

"Oh there you guys... Find what you guys searching for?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, master" they bowed to him formally.

Then they began to sitdown and started to read their own books, Wendy that curious what books that two demons brought she decide to asked.

"Ano... Mard Geer-san"

"Yes, my lady... ?" Asked the underworld king, toward the sky dragon slayer.

"What kind of book you reading ?"

"Oh this!... it's about all kind and type of Darkness Magic" he explained.

"Eh! Mard Geer-san you decided to learn Magic?!"

"Yes, since our primary fight are using, Curse Power, but we decided to use Magic for our second combatant." He explained toward the blueneete.

"I see... may i ask why do you choose book of darkness element magic ?"

"Maybe, Darkness element more suited for me" he answered with a smile.

Wendy can only smile to him, then turn her gaze toward the demon girl enjoying herself reading book of magic, and once again she decided to asked.

"And you Sayla-san what kind of book did you read ?"

"Oh this book of Jutsu-Shiki and also Gravity magic" she answered the blueneete question, and Wendy nooded to her.

Natsu can only smile toward their companion curiousity of learning magic, he observe all of his companion reading their favourite books well not all them.

He found Gajeel was asleep on the table he can see his suliva is drooling from his mouth, Natsu can sight _"looks, like reading wasn't for you Gajeel_"

Minute has passed Natsu still reading that he got earlier still searching more clue, but later he found something that make him suprised.

"Guys come here and listened to this" they called and their started to gather around the pink the dragon slayer.

"It said that Five Dragon Deity, was a strongest Dragon ever exist, 400 years ago they we're just ordinary dragon, at Dragon King Festival they fled to Northern Continent Giltena, in order to escape the black dragon Achnologia."

"But since the time has passed, the five dragon power already grew the Dragon King himself"

The group can only stay in silent, after Natsu finished the story.

They can't even how powerfull this Five Dragon Deity, just imagine Five of them againts the Wings Of Darkness Achnologia. There is a chance that their will win or Achnologia will exterminated them like other Dragons.

Either way, since the silent atmosphere it's back, and Gajeel decided to break it by asking the pinkette.

"H-hey... Salamander don't tell me your planning t-" before he can finish Natsu decide to talk.

"Yes i know" he said with emotionless face.

"Are you insane!" Gajeel shouted toward the pinkeete.

"Didn't you just heard, they power equal of a God!... if you fight them its same as a suicide!"

"I know!" Natsu shouted toward the iron dragonslayer that completly silent the other.

"Natsu"

"Onii-san"

"Master..."

They can see his body is shaking, the fear that Natsu hide finally showed to them.

"But... but this is only way i can get stronger! I don't wan't to lost something that precious to me in front of my eyes ever again!"

The image of his foster father started to appear again on his head, the failure of him because being to weak. Only just stand there to watch his father demise.

He doesn't wan't that. Something important to him will dissapeard again.

"Please let me doing this... if you guys doesn't want to go you can just stay here please i'm begging you"

"Master..."

"Onii-san"

"Natsu"

Silent atmosphere fill the library once again, then Gajeel decide to break it.

"Yare yare... so everything turned out to be like this, i don't other have a choice to follow you"

"Eh..."

"Like i said we wan't to get stronger as well, so if this the only choose i can't disagree..." he said with his infamous grin while putting his right arm on the pinkette shoulder.

"Gajeel" then he looked at the other their also smile and their show determination they want to follow him.

"Natsu where ever you go. I will follow you, because your my partner and my Dad. Also i wan't to get stronger as well"

"Onii-san i will follow you we're ever you go like we promised we never leave each other side" Wendy spoke while Carla just nooded and smile to him.

"Master we waiting for hundred years for your revival, and now we will only serve to you our loyalty will be shown to you, whatever you order us we will doit, your enemy is our enemy as well, your comrade is our comrade as well." the underworld king spoke to him.

"Also wherever you go we shall follow you we here to serve you Master" they kneel formally toward him, the pinkette can only stand there in silence, then turn his lips into a smile.

"Everyone... thank you" he thanked toward them, they replied with a smile.

"No need to thanks we're here for you Onii-san"

"Aye!"

"Okay, everyone lets check in for the inn so we can get some rest now"

Later they arrived at the inn when they arrived they greeted by the innkeeper.

The innkeeper was a young woman that look around their age, she have long orange hair that reach her shoulder and brown eyes, her clothing are orange shirt that match her hair, and pale cream dress.

"Welcome to, Moonlight Inn, i'm Phyra the Innkeeper how can i help you ?" The innkeeper Phyra asked toward the group.

"Yes, we like to have 5 room for a few night please ?"

"Yes, it cause 40.000 jewel"

Then Natsu give a bag full of jewel and give it to the Innkeeper for those who wandering Natsu get this a lot of money from the bag that bandit leave before.

And the innkeeper give their keys.  
"Here your keys, please enjoy yourself thank you"

And with that the group go to their respective room the dragon slayer decided to share room with their exceed and two demons are seperated.

When Natsu step inside the room just preety simple only consist of Bed, Table, Chair, and Bathroom.

Natsu decided to take a bath so he can relax and clear his mind. Happy eating his fish happyly.

When Natsu step outside he look how Happy and can only smile to him, he decide to take a glass of water to the drink but later...

..

..

"CRING"

The glass just slip from his hand, Happy noticed that look at his partner in worried, he noticed that Natsu had another headache but this time it more painfull then before.

Natsu almost fall down and Happy went to his side.

"Natsu! Are you okay ?" He asked in worried tone.

"Yes... i'm fine don't worry"

After he said he realize something Natsu been struggling from all of his journey.

"Natsu don't tell me E.N.D decided to control your body"

"!?"

"Am i right ?"

"Yes... it matter of time that he will fully control me"

And after that Happy just rush to him and hugged him Natsu completly shocked when he looked at the blue exceed he has tears that flow like waterfall.

"I Don't wan't to lose you Natsu... please Natsu don't be something i don't know"

"I'm sorry Happy there is must be no other way..."

"NO!... THERE IS BE A ANOTHER WAY !" He shouted at the pinkette, he disbelief that Natsu will gone forever.

But in when Happy said "another way" he realize something.

"That right Happy there is another way!"

"Huh... what do you mean Natsu..."

**Somewhere else...**

A figure watching them, via Lacrima vision inside a dark room that consist of table

"Looks like he found the books" the figure shown wide grin toward the pinkette.

"Your Journey started now Young King"

"You will be destine to be a light or Darkness or either both them"

"Your fate is in your hand Natsu"

**A/N : and done took that long enough sorry if this chapter is kinda worse than before and also have to many drama inside but enough of that! in the future chapter they will travel to Giltena to meet five dragon deity and soon Natsu will be OP so please leave a like no negative comment and help me so i can improve more for the next story this is RivaSatria2407 peace out...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail and the other cross over element they belong to their own creator.**


	6. Natsu vs END part 1

**Natsu vs E.N.D part 1**

The moon is on the top of the landscape, so that means midnight finally showhimself. The light from the moon shining the dark forest.

The night creature can be heard following the appearance of the midnight. Standing in the open landscape that far away from the town.

Natsu stand in the center of drawing that resemble magic and demon, the two demons began their chanted, and the other watched them from the other side with worried.

"Onii-san are you sure you want to do this !?" Wendy asked in completly worried.

"Yes!... this is the only way!"

Wendy can only down her head when she's remember their compersetion yesterday.

**Flashback Yesterday...**

"There is another way!" Natsu exclaimed

The blue exceed that was just sobing on his hand now confused with his partner means "what do you mean Natsu... ?"

"Before i tell you, we need to gather everyone" and with that Natsu rushed out from the room Happy follow him as well, they went to the group respected room.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

He knocked toward the wooden door, waiting their answered. Later the door slowly opened shown Wendy still with her same attire, but her hair is wet look like she's after taking a bath.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here ?" The bluenette asked toward the pink dragon slayer.

"Wendy i need to tell you something but before i tell you go to my room wait before i get back thank you" and just like that Natsu just gone in the wind.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" The bluenette looking at flying blue cat that following the pinkeete.

Carla that just noticed something, she just flying toward the bluenette and looking toward the empty hallway.

"What just happening... ?" She asked her dragonslayer.

"I don't know... by the way let's go to Natsu-nii room he said he want to tell us something"

"Okay"

With that the two of them went to the pinkette room.

Moving to the next room, Natsu knocked this time event harder wen't the door opened, it showen sleepy Gajeel and Lily that look like sharpening his sword.

"Ugh... what the hell you doing this late Salamander... !?" He growled toward the pinkette.

"I need you to go my room, quickly i need to tell you something, but i need to call the other thank you" before Gajeel spoke Natsu is rushing to the another hall way.

"what wrong with him, Gajeel...?" the black exceed asked toward his partner.

"Who know... that damn Salamander wan't us to gather in his room... ugh what a pain" he growled toward the fire dragon slayer for waking him up, Lily can sight at his partner behavior.

**At Natsu room...**

Everyone are sitting on the floor of his room a silence atmosphere began to fill the room and with that Natsu decide to break it.

"Ahem... sorry to interupted your rest time everyone" Natsu said.

"There is something important i want to say... appearently my evil side the E.N.D are trying to take over my body. It matter of time that he will control it completly"

and with that everyone gasped and also shocked expression on their face especially the certain bluenette she doesn't want her brother turn something she doesn't know.

"s-so... what shall we do Onii-san!" She asked her brother in worried.

"Wendy calm down, like i said my evil said is tried to take over me... so Mard Geer if there is any technique so i can control both my Magic and Cursed ?" He asked toward the Underworld king.

"Yes there is... but little bit risky"

"So what is it... ?" He asked the Underworld king.

"This technique will put you in your subconsciousness, then you fight your evil site if you win you can control your cursed freely but if you lo-"

"E.N.D will revived and also take-over my bodies" Natsu finished.

Now everyone has worried look toward the pink dragonslayer they don't wan't to do this in order to get strong.

"I doit then" he said when the other get shocked look on their face

"!!?"

"Natsu..."

"Are you sure about this Salamander ?" Gajeel toward his fellow dragon slayer.

"Yes, i'm sure" he said with serious and also determined faced.

"Okay, then in that case we shall do it right now"

**Back to present...**

Now, Wendy has worried look on her face, even it's imposible to changed his brother mind when he agreed with something.

"Well then let get started"

Sayla began her chant. She began to murmur incoherent words as the field around the group began to fill with dark purple mist.

Moment later, the drawing beneath him began to glow red as the spell had started.

"Now it's my turn" Mard Geer also began his chant.

**Jutsu Shiki Underwold Great Sealed**

Dark glowing letter appear and surrounded the area of Natsu and the drawing.

"It's time"

After hearing his words, Natsu suddenly felt his consciouness fading away from him as darkness filled his vision and eventually delved deep into his subconscious, leaving him deprived of his control to his body.

He felt nothing as he dived into the darkness waiting for the ritual to start. He planning to finish this as soon as posible.

On the outside the group watched as Natsu body began to glow in dark purple and red as flames sprouted out from his body engulfing him in ball of flame.

"Will Natsu be okay ?" Happy asked in worried.

"He's fine your partner is strong, he won't defeated that easily even now he challenging the strongest etherious ever created by lord Zeref" Mard Geer answered the blue exceed partner even now his worried toward the dragonslayer right now situation are really intense now.

The pink dragonslayer are now challenging the strongest Etherious this was suicidal manner now.

"How long the ritual will go ?" The iron dragonslayer asked.

"Don't know... let's just hope he will return to us savely"

And with that they continue, the process of ritual only wondering what will happen inside his subconscious ? Now this question will just remained in their mind.

"Onii-san... please be okay..." worried expression filled the bluenette face, while looking at glowing fire and dark ball.

**Meanwhile... inside Natsu's subconcious...**

Natsu felt he been walking inside an ending abyss for quite a while now. Ever sincedelving into his inner thoughts, he being dragged somewhere he didn't know.

"He must be around here somewhere ?" He muttered into himself while continue walking straight towards the endless darkness. And also searching for "Him".

However, it was not long until an omnious voice began to appear right before him.

**"It's seems like we've finally meet." **The tone of the voice was full of malevolence and Natsu can only smirked toward the voice also he finally found what he wanted.

"Yeah! Quit hidding and show yourself already E.N.D!" Natsu shouted toward the Abyss but the voice can only laugh at him.

**"HAHAHAHA! your such brave person Natsu okay then witness this!" **

After that a hole started to appear Natsu started raise his guard prepared for something will come out from the hole.

Then a giant dark claw appear and dragged him inside the hole, Natsu decided to fight back but the hand dragged him faster inside the hole. His vision momentarily faded as he dragged in. Soon afterwards, his vision returned but he mysteriously found himself in the top of a tower and also near the tower it has a land that fill with fire and the sky are the color of the abyss.

The place was full of destruction of burning building and tree. It shocked him.

"Where am i ?"

**"Welcome to my domain... or should i say, the place where you and I should be."** The same voice resounded once more as Natsu heard it from anywhere, prompting him glance around. Then a dark purple mist started to gather and form a giant purple mist.

Natsu taken step back away from the ball of the mist, later the ball started to make a figure more like entity, two pairs of arms with sharp claws began to form, then two pairs of giant wing start to appear it was large enought to cover entire tower, finaly the faced began to form with two fiery red eyes, one fiery red mouth that shown canines on the inside also the mouth showing an evil smile, and finaly two giant horn started to appear.

**"It's been awhile right Natsu."**

"So is that your true form, E.N.D?"

**"Hehehe... no is just my mist form, but i'm very grateful now that we finally see each other face to face."**

"No need to thank me soon or later i will defeated you here, and i will take over all of your power." Natsu said with mischevous grin and starting engulf two of his fist with flame, but E.N.D can only laught at him.

**"HAHAHAHA... will see about that now come at me Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel."** With that Natsu rushing and jumping toward the demon but before he can do a single hit suddenly he felt his body weakened, and more importantly he felt hurt in his body before he can get closer to the demon.

Blood it spit out from his mouth, Natsu realize that he taken step back from the demon and holding his chest in pain.

"It's this..."

**"You realize it didn't you... my entire body was covered by Magical Barrier Particle that means you cannot come near me HAHAHAHA"**

"Damn... you cheating bastard...!" Natsu growled toward the demon.

**"Now now i don't want fight you like this, it will not be interesting just watching you die because of inhaling all of that Magical Barrier Particle" **

**"So i will show you something interesting... behold this"**

Soon the mist body began dissapear and began to form a body, two sharp claw started to appear again the rest of the body covered with black armor two giant wing started to appear again and plus one giant tail, and finally a face that has canines that has look of an predator, the eyes and the hair are both has color of red blood, and finally two horn finally show.

The demon was walking slowly to the dragonslayer while releasing large amount of magic and cursed power scaring away the pinkeete.

"W-what this power... it's so powerfull... even more powerfull than Igneel and Acnologia" Natsu thought while he backed away from the demon not because of his new appearance but the large amount of this pressure.

E.N.D notice the dragon slayer is backing away from him released a small laugh.

**"Hehe... what wrong Natsu scared ?"** The demon mocked the dragonslayer but Natsu still in feared state cannot event say a single word because this magic power is on different level, no wonder Acnologia wan't to get rid of him.

Natsu can't even move a single muscle he afraid that he will die for fighting him, but then he realize he need to defeated him in order to get stronger and vengeance Igneel for his death.

The demon show his evil smile began to speak again.

**"This is my Assaust Form let's see you can hadle this Natsu"** he explained to him and also shown his evil smile toward the dragon slayer but Natsu didn't shown any sign of backing away this time he just started his battle pose and engulfing two of his hand with fire and smile toward the demon.

"Hehe interesting i'am all fired up!" With that two of them began their battle while the ground near them is shakking because lot of magic power is release this gonna be an intense fight.

**Meanwhile... in the outside world.**

The situation in the ritual place still in under control Mard Geer still keep his focus to maintain the ballance of the sealed circle.

The other that watching on the other side can only be silent waiting for the pinkeete to return to them, Wendy that watching the process still has worried look she doesn't wan't lose her family again.

Gajeel that noticed the worried look of the young dragon slayer tried to comfort her by rubbing her hair to make her feel better.

"Gajeel-san... ?"

"Don't you worry, Salamander is a strong person there is no way he can be defeated that easily." He reasoned to the young dragon slayer to make her felt less woried.

"B-but..." still has the worried look another voice sound this time from the blue exceed.

"I agree with Gajeel, i know this is dangerous but... i believe in Natsu! He will survive this and return to us!" Hearing that from the pinkeete exceed everyone can only smile how determined he was.

He already knew that any obstacle that stand in his way Natsu will finish it soon or later, no matter what hard it was.

Hearing that her worried slightly decreasing and look again at the ritual place, the smile appear on her lips and she muttered.

"Good luck in there... Onii-san"

**Back to Natsu subconcious...**

The place is now look like battle field now. many building now turning into a ruin, even many of giant slash can be seen at the wall of the building.

Meanwhile, Natsu is on one of his kness also many wound and scracth can seen on his body, and E.N.D cannot seen taking any damage from the dragon slayer.

"No matter i try... i still hasn't get the upper hand on this fight... so this is the power of stronget etherious..." Natsu though while he tried to stand up.

E.N.D seen the pinkeete is getting up began to smile and also raise his right hand and...

**"Tenga Gokken Onimaru!"** That swing create a huge shockwave that has form of xross that slice everything on it's way.

'Oh... shit!' Natsu immediately jump away to another ground, but before he can relax E.N.D look at him and pointing his left finger toward him.

**"Thorn Curse!" **file of countless emerged from the ground aiming on his way, Natsu dodge the torns by jumping from one to another but some of them are manages to lay a damage on Natsu.

'No good... i need to rethink my plan!' With that try to get away from the fight E.N.D realize the dragon slayer is running away he shown his evil toothy smile.

**"Are you try to running away Natsu !?... but you will not get away that easily... this place will be your grave!" **E.N.D rise both of his hand and began chanting his spell.

Natsu that fleed fron the battle try to cure himself and thinking a perfect strategy to fight againt him since this battle he hasn't get the upper hand.

"Think Natsu... he get the upper hand since he the one that create the Tartaros curse power, but most of them i know their weakness but some i still don't know as well" Natsu think hard went something put out on his mind remembering yesterday accident.

"Back then Igneel give his entire power to me if i can use his power i can get the advantage on this fight... but the question how i use it or even awaken it ?" The power of the great fire dragon king Igneel, was the last thing that Igneel give before he dies, he think he can use that power he will have a chance but he still don't know how to use awakened it or even control it.

Moment later he finally regained his strenght Natsu stood up he felt something wet on his feed when he look down the entire ground fill with dark water.

Natsu take a quick look on that water when he realize...

"This black water... OH NO!" With that he finally realize the sky becoming much more darker then before, when he look back it was huge dark wave approaching him in high speed the size of a dark wave is large enough to flood the entire city, Natsu tried to run away but the speed of that wave is to fast he even can outmatched it.

Then the wave finally crush on the ground bellow destroying all building in the nearby crushing site flooding the entire city.

Natsu is struggling fighting the strong water flow not only that this black water is different somehow ?

'Curse... not only i struggling in this wave! this water also draining my power...'

Yes this black water not just ordinary water, this water is contain of poisonous carbon that will drain the power of the one that drank the water and this technique call...

**"Tenchi Kaimei!!!" **E.N.D chantting while he standing on the top of tower mast.

He change his gaze toward the black flood begin showing his evil grin then burst into a laugh.

**"Hahahaha!!! Are you kidding me Natsu this is all you got !?" **The Demon taunt him in the open black seas.

**"Listen! If you can hear this Natsu!! You and I'ii are the same but we're different!!"**

**"You just a weakling that raised by weakling dragon king, the reason Igneel was dead because of you Natsu!"**

'Shut your damn mouth! Dont you dare mocking him!' Natsu growled in his mind while he gritted his teeth in anger while he glared at the surface.

**"Say, if you can still hear me Natsu it's seem two of my demons are accompanying you in your travels. Mard Geer and Sayla was it ?"**

**"Not only them, your Dragon Slayer friend Gajeel and their exceed, will be my perfect slave especially your sister. I wonder what kind impression that she will make after finding out her brother is dea-"**

E.N.D never finished his statement went he saw explosion in the middle of black flood, then the explosion turn into giant pillar of bright flame that so large that even vaporize the entire flood.

**"What the-"**

Once again E.N.D not finished his statement, when he look straight a giant fire ball coming toward him in high speed, E.N.D took a closer look toward the fire ball, but E.N.D taken by surprise. He felt striking pain on his jawline as he saw the fire ball was Natsu and his fist was engulfing by flame.

**"Fire Dragon King Destruction Fist!"**

With that E.N.D was send flying into a nearby wall and kept crushing to another wall to another, and finally he crushed toward a giant building, and it seems the force of that fist is to strong even the building was collapsed to.

Minutes later the dust of crushing is finally cleared, revealed that E.N.D only takes minor scratch in his body especially in his jawline.

His expression turned into a shock as he looked at the pinkette in front of him who could only look at him in an expression drowned in pure hate and anger.

**"W-What t-the-"**

"Normally, when someone make me angry i will beat the crap of that person because Fairy Tail strict rule..." Natsu said in calm and also really cold tone.

"But now since Fairy Tail is no longer exist, i will end your life right here right now!" he said while the atmosphere around really high killing intent E.N.D can feel that he really want him to die.

E.N.D began to smirk and also began to stand up.

**"So you finally shown your true color Natsu ?... hehehe interesting... THIS IS INTERESTING!!! HAHAHA, NATSU SHOW ME THAT KILLING INTENT MORE NATSU, MORE!!!"** he laughed in maniacly the ground also began to tremble and hurricane began to appear E.N.D finally releasing large potion of his power Natsu can only stand there still with his emotion less face.

**"NOW COME TO ME DRAGON SLAYER NATSU DRAGNELL"**

"OH HERE I COME E.N.D I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"THE ONE SHALL DIE ARE YOU!"

A/N: and stop... hi everyone thank you for reading this chapter hope you guys like it sorry i upload it kinda late because i need to find inspiration in this fight.

don't forget to like and comment also tell me so i can improve my stories even better.

And also i make E.N.D is evil. i mean really evil sorry if he to maniac.

anyway that about it hope to see you guys in next chapter.

RivaSatri2407 peace out...

Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima and the crossover element are belong to their respective creator.


	7. Annoucement

Annoucement

Hi reader so sorry i havent update for awhile and also i decide to hiatus the story because i lack of inspiration but i will have a projet for new story so hope you guys can accept my appologize. But don't worry maybe in the future i will continue the story again also thank you for supporting me for reading my first fanfic.

Thankyou...


End file.
